Phineas and ferb's Let her go
by Tkrocks55555
Summary: Phineas realizes he likes Isabella after she leaves him be and passes on.
1. Chapter 1 temper tantrume

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!" yelled a furious Isabella at the age of was annoyed that she had had a crush on Phineas for 13 long years and if anything he was as oblivious as ever. He then looked at Ferb who then told him that he knew he was talking about." Please tell me." Phineas asked with a little bit of desperation in his voice." Fine..." He said." Isabella likes you and has for more than 13 years."

"Wh-What?" He asked" You mean, she called me oblivious because,"

"You never took the hints." Ferb said before Phineas could finish." I feel like an idiot." Phineas said in a sad voice." I actually kind of saw that but never took interest in it." A sparkle then shot through his eyes and he ran to the garage. By the time Ferb caught up the garage door was open and Phineas' bike and helmet were gone. He looked down the road to see Phineas with his supplies bag ridding towards the city.

As fast as he could he got his helmet on and chased after Phineas in secret. Ferb thought that he hadn't been seen by Phineas but he was dead wrong. Phineas wanted Ferb to chase him because Phineas was leading Ferb to their secret planning area in the park. The old tree-house. Hidden by lots of shrub and bushes.

When Phineas stopped suddenly Ferb was going to fast to slow down and stopped right next to Phineas." Glad you could make it" Phineas said with a big grin on his face." Wait a sec. You knew I was following you?" Ferb asked with a confused look on his face. Phineas just nodded widening his smile." Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." Phineas said in a happy voice.

* * *

It was 2:00 pm and Phineas had just bought the paper supplies he needed." What is your mysterious plan?" Ferb asked in a teasing sort of way." I'll explain when we get back to base." Phineas said and Ferb knew he meant their planning tree-house.

They got there at 3:00 and Ferb asked again." What is your mysterious plan?" This time it was in a more impatient tone." Well when you told me that Isabella liked me a thought then popped into my mind and I realized that I like her the same way back. So then another thought came to mind and I'm gonna try to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2 the new plan

**Alright I've finally figured this out and now I will write and connect more chapters together. So here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella was coming down for dinner when she heard a beep from her mother hanging up the phone.

"Isa, I have some bad news." Vivian said.

"Yeah Mum." Isabella said.

"Well I have just been offered a job promotion and to get it we have to move to New York." Vivian told her daughter." Well before you ask I said it was bad news because I thought you would want to stay here with..."" Don't even say that name Mom." Isabella said in an annoyed voice. Vivian then thought she saw a tear shed from Isabella." Isa, I want you to tell me the truth of what happened today. Why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing. I'm going to bed." Isabella said surprising her mother considering it was only 7:30. Isabella was not over what she had done but she was not gonna let her mother see it. She didn't even want her Mom to now she wasn't liking Phineas.

* * *

"Phineas!" Gretchen said as she ran through the gate to see that he or Ferb were not there and instead found a note in her's and Ferb's code.-Hpof up usff-ipvtf, Ferb. Translated - gone to tree-house, Ferb. A few minutes later Gretchen had found the tree-house to tell Phineas the news. When she got there there was another note in code which said that they had gone to get more supplies._  
_

* * *

Phineas was down the store to buy paper after he found out that Isabella was moving to New York. After they returned to the tree-house to find Ferb's girlfriend Gretchen was there." Phineas, I want to help." She told them." I want to help you get Isabella."

**Well there ya have it. Chapter 2. There might be a few more chapters but for now Au revoir cause Killbill3000 is out. PEACE.**


End file.
